


Gonna Make You Feel So Good, Baby

by archeralec



Series: Kinkymoon Saga [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Feminization, Honeymoon, Lingerie, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: On the first night of their honeymoon, Magnus surprises Alec with a little present.





	Gonna Make You Feel So Good, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So for like since the two episodes aired, my brain has been brewing up these ideas for like a honeymoon series of fanfics, and I have had them stored in my brain for a day when I felt like writing smut or just a rainy day, as it turns out a whole weekend was both.
> 
> And a huge ass thanks for kinkymagnus, going over this for me!

All of Alec's self control had seemed to snap the minute they exited out of the portal, on what is their private island, for half of their honeymoon, and Magnus found himself being pinned against the wall, by Alec, who kissed him, harshly and heatedly, his hands already tugging at Magnus's tuxedo, wanting it off. 

And Magnus lets Alec take control with the kiss, as he usually does, tangling his hands in Alec's hair, as his husband, _damn his heart will never not get used to saying that_ , pressed his whole body against him and he feels how hard, Alec is already is against his growing hard cock, he moaned at the feeling and Alec decides to lick at his lip before he bit down gently on it, gaining another moan from him. 

Alec broke the kiss off and Magnus went to let out a whine at the loss of his lips when Alec attacked his neck, marking up the bare skin there, Magnus gripped tighter on Alec's hair, making him growl against his neck as Magnus tried to get some friction between them by moving his hips so his clothed cock could rub against Alec's but it really it does nothing but make him more hard and getting no relief from it. "Alexander," he said, breathlessly. 

"Fuck baby," Alec's voice sounded so raspy, fucking hell it did things to Magnus. "Do you have any idea, what you do to me?" 

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know since I can feel how hard you are against me," Magnus chuckled, then gasped loudly, his eyes rolling back some as Alec sucked hard on his pulse point. 

"Don't chuckle. You know how much I fucking love you in a tux," Alec told him, his face away from Magnus's neck to kiss his lips again, how that he did, he never knew what caused Alec's tuxedo kink, but he never could complain because Alec made sure to wreck him oh so good whenever he wore one. "You even dressed in more layers to make this challenging for me to undress you quickly." 

"Well I know how much you love challenges, so I just thought why not," Magnus reminded, Alec growled again, going back in for his neck. "But I also did it for another reason, sort of as a present, love." 

That gets Alec's attention, he stopped and pulled his head back again to look at Magnus. "A present?"

Magnus nodded, with a teasing smile on his lips. "Hmm, yeah. A present, that's right underneath my tuxedo but first you must unwrap me," he watched as Alec's hazel eyes turn almost black with lust, he felt his stomach twist with heat at the sight. 

"Fucking hell. Magnus," Alec mumbled before attacking his lips again, his hands immediately roaming all over Magnus's body once more, and Magnus's hands go straight towards Alec's tux, pushing back the coat, as his husband licked his bottom lip, asking for entry which Magnus allowed, moaning loudly as their tongues met, he managed to get the coat half way down Alec's arms, before he removed his hands from Magnus's body for split second to tug off his coat and throws it behind him, returning his hands back to his body, one hand gropes his ass tightly while wrapping his arm around Magnus's back. 

Magnus gripped onto one of the suspenders and his other hand was rested on the back of Alec's neck, as they kissed hungrily, Alec made sure Magnus was completely distracted, and then in one quick movement he breaks the kiss and hauls Magnus up and over onto his shoulder, Magnus yelled out in surprise, "Alexander! Remind you, I do have working legs." 

Alec smirked, and Magnus felt Alec's large hand slap his ass, he jerked, feeling a drip of pre-cum escaping the tip of his cock through his clothes. "I know but it's much faster if I carry you, baby." Well he did have a point, so he's just gonna let Alec carry him, Alec keeps his hand resting on his ass, giving firm cheeks a squeeze every now and then, as he carried Magnus through the wall less and lots of windows house towards what would be their bedroom for the next few weeks.

As soon as they are in the bedroom, Alec sets Magnus down on his feet. "Now where did we leave off?" he asked, leaning in to connect their lips, Magnus closes the distance, their lips move together, as Alec's hands grip his coat and start pushing it off his body, than he tossed it somewhere off to the side, now making his way towards removing the vest, he quickly undoes the buttons and slides off the vest, it falling down onto the floor at their feet, he's so close to figuring out what Magnus has underneath that tux of his, Alec breaks the kiss, to breath, keeping his forehead rested against Magnus's as he unbuttons the shirt, putting his long fingers to use. 

Magnus watched, his husband with a smirk on his face, feeling excitement running through his veins, he knew Alec felt the same at how quick he was going with unbuttoning his shirt, he couldn't wait to see the look on Alec's face when the shirt comes off, Alec finishes with the last button and goes to push it off, when he sees what it is and his vision goes white and his breathing stops. Magnus's smirk widened at Alec's reaction as the top slides off of his shoulders and onto the floor. "Alexander, love, you okay?" Magnus asked, getting nothing from Alec, knowing Alec lost in his head right now, he decides to finish with the unwrapping of the gift and snapped his fingers, his pants disappear in a blue glow revealing what was under his tux. 

Alec just stood there, it felt like his brain was fried, as he stared at the most fucking beautiful sight in front of him, Magnus standing there in lingerie, _fucking lingerie_. It's honestly so beautiful and so fucking hot, it was white lace bodysuit, with low neckline that stopped near the middle of his stomach, there were the neckline stopped was a tiny little bow and the lace was transparent to where, Alec could see everything, he could see Magnus's dark nipples and his hard cock through the lace, he looked fucking amazing and he couldn't wait to make him look so wrecked, his stomach burned with arousal. 

"Alexander," Magnus called out, finally snapping Alec out of his daze, "Alexander, what do you think?" he questions again, and instead of answering Alec pulled Magnus close to him again, clashing their lips together in a needy kiss, as his hands wander down to Magnus's ass, he groaned, discovering that the back of the lingerie was basically a thong, so he could grope Magnus's ass cheeks without the fabric getting in the way. Magnus gasped against his lips, feeling Alec playing with his cheeks, and he uses that gasp to slide his tongue inside his mouth. 

The kiss lasts for a couple minutes, the entire time they grind against each other, but still, they need more than just simple grinding, Magnus pulled away to catch his breath and grinned at Alec. "So you like them?" 

"I thought it was clear. I fucking love them, Magnus, I fucking love them," Alec said, kissing his lips. "Love them and I love you." 

"I love you too," Magnus tells him, pulling away from Alec's hold, he lays down on the very large bed, spreading himself out some, he stared at Alec. "Now I want you, Alexander. I want you so bad please." Alec felt his breath catch, Magnus laying there on the dark red stain sheets looking like a sinful angel, with some of his love bites already appearing on his skin, fuck, he's gonna make sure that Magnus is really wrecked by the time they are done. He quickly begins to strip off his clothes. 

Magnus gripped onto the sheets tightly, watching Alexander strip, he bites down on his lip as the shirt comes off, it's thrown to the other side of the room, landing on the standing lamp in the room, and then his hands move towards his pants, he undoes the little button at the top, before shoving both his pants and underwear down, exposing his long dripping hard cock, a loud moan escapes his lips, looking down at Alec's dick, feeling the urge to wrap his lips around the cock, and suck him off so good like he always does, he tried to raise his body up to do just that. 

"Oh no baby," Alec said, shaking his head, with a smirk on his face now. "No sucking me off tonight, you teased me enough with the tuxedo earlier, now it's my turn. Don't worry you will get filled with my cock soon, now scoot up some more." 

A whine came from his throat, at Alec's words, but he does as Alec commanded him, scooting his body further up the bed until he's near the pillows, Magnus looked up, just as Alec walked towards the bed, with expression that held both lust and love for him, both his heart and cock jumped at this, Alec lifted his legs up and onto the mattress Magnus's breathing sped up as his husband crawled to him, until his whole body was hovering over his own. He stared down at Magnus, before leaning to start placing soft kisses all over his face, his eyes fluttered shut as Alec does this, his heart is full for this man, so full. Soon, Alec grew tired of the soft kisses and began to move down his neck, sucking and biting, leaving more marks on his skin, he gets to Magnus's adam's apple he decides to pay it more attention, he sucks hard on it, than nipped at it with his teeth. "Fuck, Alexander," Magnus moaned tilting his head some, one of his hands had found its way to his hair, now. 

"Fucking hell, baby, do you know how you look right now?" Alec growled, nipping his adam's apple again. "You look like a sinful angel, who looks ready to be fucked so good, so good. I'm gonna do that to you baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good," Magnus moaned, his cock dribbled out more pre-cum, and it's beginning to soak the front of his lingerie, he feels Alec move his lips down, towards his chest before stopping and raising his head up, Magnus isn't sure what's happening until he felt Alec's hand rest on his chest, he immediately felt the cold metal of his wedding ring on his nipple, the coldness sends a spark of pleasure straight to his dick, his hand tightens some in Alec's hair, and he can see a smirk appearing again on his lips. "Ooh baby, your nipples look so pretty in this lace so pretty. I just wanna put my mouth on them and suck, would you like that princess? Me sucking your nipples making them swollen, hard and wet? Answer me my princess." 

Magnus opened his mouth, but all that came out was what sounded like a choked off whimper, more pre-cum leaks out the tip of his cock and his stomach twists with heat, fuck, Alec calling him that, never fails in making him lose it, he feels Alec's hand trail up to his face, to turn his head to make eye contact with him. "Princess is that what you want? Is for me to suck your nipples?" Another whimper escaped his mouth, nodding his head, Alec smiled wide, his hand trailed back down to one side of Magnus's chest, while he leaned his head down, placing his wet lips right on his nipple through the lace, sucking as his hand pinches his other nipple hard. 

" _Ah_! Alexander!" Magnus's back arched as jolts of pain and pleasure shot throughout his body, Alec chuckled around his nipple, suckling harder as he rolled his other nipple with his two fingers, gaining another 'ah!' from him, he continues with this until he felt like Magnus's nipple was hard enough before switching over to the other nipple he was pinching, to give it the same treatment, while pinching the one he had been sucking to make sure it will match the other. 

By the time Alec is finished with his work on his nipples, Magnus is achingly hard, and breathing heavily, the front of his outfit is now soaked through with pre-cum, he wants Alec to fuck him so hard, like right now, but he knows Alec will want to drag this out. Alec bit his lip admiring Magnus, who looks like he's been fucked out, he looks beautiful, oh so beautiful, and honestly he can't wait to wreck him even more. "Princess. You look so beautiful, so wrecked and oh so wet you've soaked your outfit baby." 

Magnus mewled, rolling his hips, "Alexander, please, please. I need you, I need your long fingers inside me, fucking me please." 

"Hmm," Alec hummed, trailing his hand over the mess on his lingerie. "Since you asked princess. I will, hang on," he told him, sitting up on his knees, he reached over to the one bedside table they had, and Magnus is thankful that he remembered to summon enough lube for their honeymoon, earlier that day, Alec saw the different types of lube stored in the bedside table, but decided to grab the normal one for now, he sat back and hitched up both of Magnus's legs onto his hips, now his lower half is raised off the bed some, revealing his pink hole to him, the very thin fabric of his lingerie is right against it, he groaned loudly at the sight. "Princess, your hole looks so pretty, hmm, I just wanna put my mouth on it, eat you up, but that's for another time." 

Another moan comes from Magnus, as he stared at Alec, slicking up his fingers for what's to come next, he tossed the lube beside him, bringing his fingers up to his hole, Magnus braced for the penetration, but it never comes, instead Alec circled his fingers around his rim, teasing him, his hole clenched and tries to pull his fingers inside, but it fails, he whined, moving his hips. "Alexander, please I need it!" 

"I do love you begging, princess. But that's the wrong name to call me," Alec pointed out, using his other hand to fondle his balls, making him whine again. 

Not the right name? He's been calling him Alexander for the past- oh right, the further they got, the more Alec liked to change things up, he almost forgot about that, so the right name should be ' _s_ _ir_ ', yeah that should be it. "Please sir, please fuck me with your fingers," he begged, gripping the sheets. He felt Alec's finger pressing against his hole more and he thinks this is it, but the finger rubs his hole instead of slipping into him. "Ah sir, please!" 

"Hmm, _sir_ is nice, but not the one I'm looking for princess, try again." 

Magnus whimpered, throwing his head back in a bit of frustration, if it wasn't 'sir', than what was it? Did he- oh fuck that's right, it was that one, the one that always makes him flushed when he says it. " _Daddy,_ please. I need you to fuck me, please _daddy_ I need you."

"That's the one, my girl. You got it right, now you will get what you asked for, daddy always makes sure you will get it," Alec smirked, pushing his finger inside his hole, getting no resistance from his muscles as his hole swallows his finger in completely, Magnus moaned loudly whilst Alec groaned deeply in his chest from the tight eat around his finger. "Fuck princess you're tight," he mumbled, dragging his finger along his walls. 

"Only for you _daddy_ ," Magnus moaned, clenching his inner muscles around his finger, gaining another groan from Alec, as he moved his finger in and out of Magnus, making sure he was relaxed and stretched some, before he slipped another finger in, pinching a whimper from Magnus, Alec felt his cock jump, pushing his fingers in and out, as Magnus rolled his hips, and clenched around his fingers, chanting "more daddy, find my prostate, please daddy", he's not going to deny him of that, he started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching him more and searching out for his prostate. 

Magnus moaned, clenching his muscles and arching his back as Alec continued his search with his long fingers for his prostate, the heat is slowly creeping up in his stomach, it felt like it might be a while before he could come, but when Alec got going, he always brings him to orgasm very fast, a talent of his, suddenly Magnus felt Alec's fingers brush against his prostate, just sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine to his cock and makes him moan. "Uh! There daddy! There, you found it!" 

Alec smirked, angling his fingers to strike his prostate every time he moved his fingers in and out of Magnus's hole, gaining loud mewls of "ah, ah ah, uh, uh, daddy!", Magnus had tightened his grip on the sheets, the heat is curling in his stomach now, it's burning, hotter and hotter with each hit to his prostate, his orgasm is near, and could be here soon, he thought, just as Alec slides in his third finger, which quickly joins the assault on his prostate, his long, calloused fingers stroking against his sensitive walls, that feels oh so fucking wonderful, his cock is leaking a steady bit of pre-cum, making his outfit even more of a mess, his balls are beginning to tighten, as he felt the sweet release nearing. 

"Oh Daddy, daddy, daddy! I'm go- I'm gonna - I'm gonna cum!" Magnus shouted, rolling his hips, than suddenly, Alec's fingers stilled, Magnus whined loudly, clenching his muscles to keep Alec's fingers inside as he dragged them out of his hole, no he was so close, so close to coming, he was right there, Magnus tossed his head to the sides, whining at the loss of fingers and his orgasm. 

"My beautiful girl don't worry. Daddy's got something much better to fill your hole and will bring you a better orgasm," Alec's voice is so fucking deep saying this, a moan falls from his lips, feeling his thumb rub against his swollen twitching rim. 

"Please hurry, daddy I need your cock," Magnus begged, as Alec grabbed the lube, spurting it onto his hand, he grabbed his cock and strokes himself, getting his cock ready to slide inside, pain free as possible. 

Once he's done, Alec guided his dick towards Magnus's rim, he rubbed the head of his cock against his rim, Magnus bit on his lip, pushing back his hips, trying to get Alec inside him. "You ready for me, princess?" 

Magnus tossed his head back. "Yes, yes I am daddy," and with that, Alec pushes against his rim, Magnus's hole immediately accepts his cock and lets him sink slowly inside, he moaned loudly as his hole stretches out around Alec's huge cock, and Alec groaned deeply, at his cock being squeezed tightly by Magnus's hot inner walls, no matter how much stretching he gives Magnus, his hole will always be so fucking tight. Finally Alec bottoms out, he's breathing deeply in and out, trying to control himself, while Magnus mewling lowly, because the head of Alec's cock is pressed right against his prostate and he felt so fucking full with his cock buried deep inside him, he knows it won't take long for him to come, Alec eventually gets himself in control and opened his eyes, to be greeted with Magnus's fucking beauty in front of him, he looks so blissed out, his mouth is open and little moans are falling out, fuck. "Baby," he said to get his attention, which he does, he slowly opened his eyes, his dick jumps at the look Magnus gives him. "Can I-" 

"You can, Alexander- fuck, you can move, please fuck me, fuck me hard, daddy," Magnus interrupted, that's all he needed to know, Alec leaned forward to where his face is near Magnus's, and he intertwined one of his hands with Magnus's, Magnus already knows what to do with his free one and wrapped it around Alec's neck, as he began to drag out his cock, his muscles clench around Alec's cock not wanting it to leave, which Alec moaned at, but not letting it stop him, he continued to drag his cock until he caught at Magnus's rim, than he snapped his hips hard forward, burying himself completely back inside, his cock pressed right against Magnus's prostate, which punched out a loud moan of 'ah! daddy', and he gripped tightly onto the hair at Alec's nape, he smirked widely at the reaction and keeps up this pattern of thrusts, making sure to go faster and harder with each one, which gives him the very loud mewls from Magnus, they were the same words he's been chanting for awhile now, but the noises make his cock throb inside Magnus, that familiar hot feeling is starting to pool in his lower gut, but he has some time to go until he comes. 

And everything felt so fucking wonderful for Magnus, he felt really fucked out, and it wasn't even over with just yet, he just can keep making mewling noises, with every thrust that strikes his prostate, he can't form any other words than 'daddy', which he shouts every other thrust, he makes sure to tighten around Alec's dick, to get some sounds from him, it's usually a groan or a growl of "fuck baby, so tight", his skin sweaty to the point he's sliding up the bed with Alec's thrusts, the burning is back in his lower stomach, building more and more, his trapped cock is leaking pre-cum so much right now, he can feel it just oozing out of the tip, fuck, fuck. He's so messy, just than he felt Alec's free hand trail down to his leg that's on his hip, he clutched tightly, his fingers digging into his skin and pushes his leg up as far as it can go, changing the angle of his thrusts and one hard snap of his hips has Magnus seeing white, as it felt somehow Alec slid deeper inside him, and presses hard against his prostate, with the new angle the burning gets hotter and hotter. 

Alec lifted his head up from Magnus's chest, to gaze at him, and his breath is taken from him, when looking at him, his mouth is slack, all that comes out is high pitched whimpers with thrust in and out, he's sweating so much that his makeup was smudged, he looked so ruined, so gone, all just from him, his stomach clenches thinking about it. "Fuck, princess you're so wrecked, huh?" Alec asked, leaning down to suck his adam's apple, groaning at the salty taste of his skin. "Is daddy fucking you well, princess? Am I fucking my girl good?" 

Magnus cried out, beginning to roll his hips back on Alec's cock, gaining a moan from him. "Yes! I'm so wrecked, you're fucking me so good, daddy! So, so good. I need more, daddy." 

"I'm gonna give you what you need, baby, I promise you that. Daddy's gonna make sure his girl is taken care of, I'll give you my seed," Alec babbled, Magnus tightened his muscles around his cock again.

Then they fell into a steady rhythm, of Alec thrusting in and out hard, and Magnus rolling his hips back onto Alec, fucking himself on his dick, his breath is stolen from his chest with every snap of Alec's hips, his whimpers get louder and louder, their bed is actually moving and creaking because of how hard and fast their movements were, he felt so stuffed with Alec's cock fucking him open so damn good, the burning in his stomach was so intense now, he wasn't sure how long it would take for him to come with the orgasm denial earlier, he has a feeling that he might come without warning. "Uh! Daddy, I mi- ah! Daddy I could come at any minute!" 

"Fuck baby, fuck." Alec grunted, his hips are giving short somewhat sloppy thrusts, right into his prostate, which adds to the already hot pleasure inside him. " Daddy's close too, you need me to palm you through your pretty outfit? Or do you want to come just from my cock princess?" 

Magnus mewled with a hit to his prostate, before managing to get out his answer. "Just from your cock, daddy, just from your huge cock." He tugged at Alec's hair hard, making him deep in his chest, keeping up his snaps of his hips, trying to go harder and faster. 

Just as he thought it only takes a few more hard thrusts from Alec, before the burning pleasure inside him just snapped. "Daddy- Alexander!" he yelled, letting his head fall back onto the bed, closing his eyes as he started to ride through the waves of his orgasm, his dick spilled ropes of his come in his lingerie, making it even more messy than it had been before, his body trembled hard, continuing to spill in his outfit. Alec gave a choked out moan as Magnus's muscles clamped around his cock, and he only has to thrust one more time right into his prostate, before he is coming. His cock pulses and spurted out hot come into Magnus, who moans as Alec rutted against his ass, fucking his cum further inside him, Magnus felt his cock jerk, at this, and tries to become hard once again. Alec's thrusts slowly come to a stop, as he finished riding out his orgasm, and soon he dragged out his softened cock, Magnus whimpered at the fullness disappearing from him and his cum drips along his sensitive walls. 

Alec flopped down beside him, and he started to move Magnus around, who lets himself be positioned by Alec, because he felt like every muscle in his body was gone, soon he's on his side, with Alec behind him, pressed so close, his hands rested on his stomach and leg, the one on his leg is rubbing his skin softly, Alec places kisses to sweaty hair, before moving down to nuzzle his neck. "Fuck, Magnus that was just-" 

"Hmm. I know," Magnus agreed with a sated smile on his face. "I'm glad you liked lace." 

" _Like_ isn't the right word, baby. Like I said earlier I love them and I love you," Alec corrected, lifting his head up from Magnus's neck to grin. 

Magnus leaned his head back some, looking up at Alec with a loving expression on his face. "And I love you too," Alec leans down and pressed his lips against Magnus's in a tender kiss, it's short, only lasts like twenty seconds, but it's still sweet and loving. 

Parting from the kiss, Magnus speaks up again. "And since you did love the lingerie," he trailed off, biting his lip, the look in his eyes changed from loving to mischievous. "Because I've a lot more of these, Alexander." 

Alec's hand grasped onto his leg, trying to keep in the groan he wanted to let out, thinking about the other pieces Magnus has. "You have more?" 

Magnus nodded, his smirk widening, as he felt Alec's cock twitch against his ass. "Mmm. Yes _husband_ , so much more in different colors, styles." Alec's mouth falls open, a groan escaped, but he says nothing else, just stared at Magnus for a moment, before Magnus found himself being pulled in for another kiss, this one had more heat behind it. 

If Alec acted this way with the lingerie, he wondered how he might act with another outfit he brought along this trip, that was much different than the lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's part one of the series I like to call "Kinkymoon" and yes I do plan on turning this into a series because I have at least like three ideas for this, and again huge thanks to kinkymagnus again, I don't know what I would do without them.
> 
> For next fanfics, I have a list on my tumblr, so who knows what I will write next, but I got a feeling it will be the next kinkymoon fanfic, I just need to start planning it, oh which reminds me y'all want to know what the next idea involves? Here it is: Roleplaying, and what the outfit is that will be used during roleplaying was actually hinted at in the ending line.
> 
> Can find my butt on tumblr: immortals-malec, where I still have emotional breakdowns over Malec.
> 
> And let me know y'all's thoughts, comments and kudos are very welcome!


End file.
